A significant recent trend in the development of technology related to semiconductor chips has been to reduce the size of semiconductor chips. Therefore, in the field of package technology, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small-sized semiconductor chips, or the like, the implementation of a semiconductor package having a compact size while including a plurality of pins has been demanded.
One type of semiconductor package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
In such a semiconductor package, since thermal expansion characteristics of a semiconductor chip, a wiring layer, an insulating layer, and the like included in the semiconductor chip are different from each other, a warpage may occur and thus, attempts to reduce warpage have been made.